


A Lot of Firsts

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick lists the recent 'first' he's had lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Firsts

The first time he met her, he didn't like her. How could he? She was brought in to investigate him on the sly after Holly's death.

The first time he saw behind her tough-girl attitude, he decided he might actually like her. There was so much more to her than met the eye and he was curious.

The first time he really heard her laugh he knew he was a goner. She didn't laugh often and he could listen to the sound of it all day.

The first time he kissed her he knew he'd found the other half of himself. He'd come home.


End file.
